Naruto Gakuen Den Book I: Rise Of A Hero
by Jiraiya-samaFTW
Summary: THIS IS NOT YOUR ORDINARY NARUTO HIGH-SCHOOL FICTION! Who would've though going through high school is just mushy and boring? Naruto, for the first time, goes to Konoha High and the adventure of a lifetime begins. Join him as he rediscover his past and fend of his enemies whether it's in or outside the campus. [Part I of series] [T but may change to M] No pairing yet. :P


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. That, my friend, is Masashi Kishimoto's property.

* * *

Woo-hoo! I'm finally back to this site! And for the first time, I'll be starting my first ever story! :)

So, basically, I took inspiration on a particular Naruto OVA in which all Naruto characters were in a different dimension where the shinobi arts is non-existent. Naruto and the rest of the Konoha Rookie 11 are studying in a high school. And as I watch that video, a thought passed through my head. I was thinking that the plot line has so much potential that it can be a good story alternative to canon. So first and foremost, I would like to tell you:

**THIS IS NOT YOUR ORDINARY NARUTO HIGH-SCHOOL FICTION!**

No, it will not be like those Mary Sue/Gary Stu infested, OOC-loaded stories that has plagued this fandom for a long, long time. Like canon, this one will also have adventure and may follow some events (do take note the word SOME) that happened in the manga and anime. OC's in this story would play minor roles. And, there will be no OP characters that can bitch-slap Madara like a wimp. True, it would be mellowed down but I do hope I can balance the mushy moments from the fighting ones. Believe it! :))

Second, Though I've been thinking of pairings, there will be no harems... well, except for Iruka. (LOL!)

And lastly, I just hope you, my dear reader, would like this story. This is my first time so some constructive criticism would be helpful. This is the first time I'll be writing so I apologize if this work is somewhat... boring. I just hope I can learn the ways of writing great stories.

So let's get to it! I'm Jiraiya-samaFTW and welcome to my first chapter of my first story titled...

* * *

**Naruto Gakuen Den  
Book I: Rise Of A Hero  
**by: Jiraiya-samaFTW

* * *

**Prologue:  
**"The October Tenth Massacre"

* * *

It was 7:45 PM, October 10th. In a big suburban jungle called Konoha, or the Hidden Leaf, motorist and pedestrians alike drive their way out of the rush hour madness. One could hear numerous loud beeps coming from vehicles stuck on traffic jams. Meanwhile, sidewalks are being flocked by people, some walking while few running. In the market zone, vendors eagerly call for potential costumers to buy their products, hoping they'll have more earnings before the day closes. Lights emanating from buildings, houses and street lamps brighten up the area from the dark black night.

Today has been a peaceful day for the village.

It had been peaceful until...

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

**_This is the story of a courageous man and a woman..._**

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

"Over there. Get them!" One tall, bulky man dressed in a black cloak shouted when he sighted their tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed target together with his wife and an infant child. Eight others all looked at the direction where he was pointing and began running towards them. Minato Namikaze cursed under his breath and tugged Kushina, who was carrying their child, away from their pursuers. The couple went through skinny alleys and jumped over obstacles like small canals and piled garbage. They went out of the dark passageway and into a busy street full of vendors and shoppers. The redhead wife gasped large quantities of air and said "M-Minato-koi, we need to *gasp* slow down. I-I c-*gasp* can't run anymore, -ttebane."

Minato sighed and replied "We need to get away from them. Just a little further, Kushina-chan."

The woman took in few deep breaths before agreeing with him. The blonde man took the baby from her arms and rested the two-month old infant inside the makeshift pouch made from two tied pieces of cloth. When Minato was about to snuggle the baby inside, the little fellow began to cry, being a bit uncomfortable with it's position and the loud noises he was hearing outside. Kushina gently cupped the cheek and softly smiled "Hush, hush, my little one. Just wait for a bit, Naru-chan. We'll get out of this place."

She brought out a pacifier and put it to his sucking mouth. Naruto giggled lightly as he continue to suck from his toy. Minato smiled and was touched by his wife's affection to their son. He gripped her hand lightly and softly whispered "Let's go, hon."

She giggled lightly as the two set on their course of getting out of harm's way.

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

**_A courageous man who valiantly saved his family from an attack by his predatory enemies..._**

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

Over half an hour later, the two sat under a shady tree, near the center of the park, tired from all the chases they were evading. They tried going to the police station but somehow, the gang blocked their path. The moon was high above the sky and it seems that there were no people in sight. A cold gentle breeze brushed through them, feeling the cold sensation to their exposed skin. An owl hoot softly as it lands on the branch on top of them, nesting on it's place.

Meanwhile, Naruto was now crying wildly while Kushina tries to soothe him. She grabbed the boy out and started to stroke him. She tried singing to him but Naruto was still crying. Minato sighed at the unexpected problem and decided to get his feeding bottle. He was about to unzip the bag when he felt his phone to vibrate. He quickly took the phone and greeted: "Hello?"

"MINATO! Thank goodness you answered. I just learned your current situation. Where the hell are you now?" An old voice spoke at the other line. Minato quickly realized it was his superior, Police Chief Sarutobi Hiruzen, calling. Inside his head, he thought _"Oh, thank goodness he knows what's happening. Thank God!"_

"Sir, were inside the Hidden Leaf Public Park, near the western entrance. There are multiple hostile agents chasing me and my family. Kushina and my baby, Naruto, are fine but we need help. I need them to get out of this place while I handle them. I know what they want and I know how to defeat them."

"Alright. I'll dispatch a team to your place to fetch them and assist you." The chief named Hiruzen paused for a second before continuing "M-Minato, you take good care of yourself. After all, you promised me back then to take my job one day."

Minato smiled at the concern he was showing "Roger that, sir."

"Good. Police Senior Superintendent Sarutobi, out!" The old man said before cutting the line off. The blonde closed his phone and put it back inside his pocket. He took out the feeding bottle and was just going back to Kushina when he saw the baby silently sleeping on her lap. He let out a soft 'aww' when the moonlight shone perfectly on her silky hair, giving off a surreal feel. He settled the bottle on the grassy floor and sat beside her. He placed his hand over her shoulder and smiled a faint smile, in which Kushina curled her lip upward, too.

"Kushina-chan, I-"

"There you are!" A voice at the back shouted, making the couple to turn their heads. Their eyes widened in surprise and fear as the gang went near them, holding various melee weapons like bats, nun chucks, and sticks made from rattan, a hard kind of wood.

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

_**...A courageous woman who truly risked her whole life defending the ones precious to her most...**_

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

Minato readied to his fighting stance as their assailants went near them. He stood in front of the redhead and whispered "Kushina, I need you to do as exactly as I said. Now, when I start to engage at all of them, I need you to run away as fast as you can. Don't worry, Chief Sarutobi said he'll send reinforcements. Go towards the west gate and wait for me at the station, okay?"

"NO!" She shouted quickly, startling him in the process. The baby woke up and began to cry once again. Kushina's eyes furrowed and said "I will not leave you behind, Minato-koi! We can do this together. Please, don't play hero for me, -ttebane." Tears started streaming down her cheeks as her grip on his arm tightened. Minato frowned a bit at her outburst. Though he anticipated her reaction due to her... 'unique' attitude, Minato hoped that he could see what he was seeing: to protect the child is the first priority.

"Kushina-chan," He started while eyeing the bad guys, "What about our Naruto-kun? What will happen to him if we were to fight them?" He paused for a moment before continuing "Please, Kushina-chan. Take the baby out of here first. Don't worry, I can handle these guys."

"B-But-"

"Minato Namikaze, prepare to die for your actions you've done against our organization. Men, kill him!" The big man at the center yelled, cutting Kushina's sentence and enabling the others to start their offence to the blonde man. Minato took a black baton and charged towards the group. While running, he shouted "GO, KUSHINA! GET OUT OF HERE."

And in a blink of an eye, Kushina got up, cradling the baby, and started running off. The leader of the gang noticed the woman getting away and ordered loudly "Look, that blonde man's wench is going away! Somebody get her."

Minato ducked under one of the assailant's arm and drove his weapon towards his gut. He then gave the enemy a follow-up attack by kicking him to the face, making him to fly towards the trunk of the tree, hitting it forcefully. When the blonde looked behind, his skin went pale when another one appeared behind him, swinging his nun chucks towards his head. He instinctively tilted his head and body and drove his elbow to his chest area. Coincidentally, Minato thrusts his fist towards the man's face, bringing him to the ground. The blonde police officer knelt down the grass for a second then started running towards Kushina.

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

_**A noble man with a burning will to fight and carry on...**_

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

A line of four police cars siren their way through the heavy traffic. Police Sergeant Shikaku Nara sighed in a bit irritated tone "Troublesome man. Inoichi's just relaxing in his Intelligence office and Chouza's probably munching the night. Why did I bother entering this troublesome unit anyways?" He was about to leave the station when his superior gave orders to assist one of his colleagues. Oblivious to his current situation, The pineapple-headed, scar-faced man opened the side mirror, lit one of his cigarettes and puffed the smoke out of his mouth.

The driver and fellow officer, Takada, meanwhile, pressed the breaks and stopped nearby the gate. He turned off the engine, took out the car keys, readied his gun and said "We're here, sir."

_"Tch. Of course we are. Can't I just enjoy my light for a while? Troublesome." _He thought with an annoyed face as he decided to extinguish the ember flames from the stick and threw it away. He sighed for a bit and got out of the police car. He saw the sign on top of the gate that read 'Hidden Leaf Public Park'. He walked inside the area, hoping that everything would be alright. Three other cars parked near the sidewalks and six others went out. All of them are well equipped with batons and pistols.

Takada was a small man with straight blonde hair. He has a slightly built muscles and his identifying mark is his full freckles on his face. He's also wearing glasses and has been Shikaku's partner ever since he first went inside the station.

Inside the car on the left of the team captain's are Fu and Torune. The former has orange straight hair, amber eyes, and square face. He is a very stoic man, giving little emotion from time to time. Fu sighed as he placed his favorite possession, his katana, inside the car. His partner, Torune, is not different either. His black spiky hair was covered by his police cap and his eyes by shades. Shikaku was feeling a bit off about that two but shrugged it off since they're... unique.

Meanwhile, Mu and Yura. The duo tandem has been the talk within officers of the Hidden Leaf, simply because they were not ordinary officers. Yura is a marksman and has had his share of black ops missions. Particularly, saving the chief from immediate danger when he intercepted the hit man. Meanwhile, Mu has long, jet black hair with a pale complexion. He was one of the promising cadets today's batch has to offer. He has the ingenuity to turn the tables. Many spoke that he could replace Shikaku when the time comes.

_"I'm still in my forties and they were now talking about my retirement... Troublesome." _Shikaku muttered to himself.

The last pair consists of Kaido and Kaito. The green-haired former is the younger than the blue-haired latter. The twin brothers joined the ranks after topping the police academy together, shocking everyone including Hiruzen. Their popularity even increased when they stopped robberies with the least casualties and collateral damages. They're infamous when it comes to stealth and have better coordination than most cell groups in the whole city.

Shikaku faced the team assembled and said "Well men, let's wrap this thing up fast. Let's help Inspector Namikaze on jailing these criminals. Remember, do not kill. We need some evidence and information pertaining to the-"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The three gunshots stopped the reinforcements' leader to his tracks. Everybody tensed up, gripping their pistols on their holsters quickly. Shikaku's brows furrowed and ordered "Come on, we don't have any time to waste. Let's go."

"Hai."

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

**_A noble woman who never hesitated despite the palpable and dangerous threat..._**

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

Minato blocked the knife attack aimed at Kushina with his baton and delivered a kick to the enemy's abdomen. The other one was too stunned to react. He was thinking how he was able to catch up to them. The revered 'Yellow Flash' took the advantage and made a combination of punches and kicks, knocking him off before he could even touch the ground. He turned around and saw Kushina staring at him, dumbfounded by the danger she was in before. Naruto, on the other hand, was still crying from all this madness.

He slightly gasped for breath and asked his love "Are... *gasp*... Are you o-okay?"

"M-Minato... I..." Kushina was about to say something when suddenly...

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Three bullets whizzed by Minato and Kushina, a mere inch away from their absolute death. The two instinctively ducked down as the one with the gun growled in frustration, mad about his inaccuracy to kill him. Inside his head, the blonde thought _"Wow... I was almost killed by that... that... He's going down!"_

"Goddamn it! He's over here." The leader loudly shouted. The seven quickly ran towards the direction he was pointing, making the couple to groan. While he was reloading his gun, Minato quickly helped Kushina to stand up and hurriedly ordered "KUSHINA! Get out of here, now."

And without wasting any time, the redhead woman rushed towards the gates, carrying Naruto in her arms.

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

**_They fought to the end... to protect what was precious to them..._**

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

One of the enemies fell down, unconscious, after receiving blows from the blonde man. Minato huffed with weariness etched in his face. His energy was now on a brink of complete exhaustion. Two more charged at him with thick wooden sticks. The inspector groaned and muttered while evading their attacks "Why don't you just give up already?"

The man swung his weapon, aiming to his head then to his torso area, while sneering "if you just surrender to us, none of this would've happened."

The blonde parried both attacks and jumped away from them. gasping for breath. _"Damn. Where are they?" _He thought until he noticed a familiar face looking at him. He stared for a second before breaking his lips to form a small smile. The blonde then faced the leader, who was about to push the trigger when they heard a familiar girlish scream. Minato's eyes went wide and started to look around for his wife. And at the farthest point his eye can see, he saw Kushina, struggling to get out of the big man's grip. He also saw Naruto, stumbled in the ground, crying like hell.

Minato's brow narrowed quickly and growled "Leave my wife and son alone on this one! They didn't do anything wrong."

The biggest man laughed with much venom in his voice "No... Since you've been a pain in the ass tonight, I'm feeling a bit... frisky and maybe.. just maybe your wife can help me with that." He eyed the redhead who was being grabbed by one of his men with pure lust. Meanwhile, the baby was left there, neither of the men thought of picking up the defenseless child. The blonde had heard and saw enough. His anger was now controlling his mind. He shouted "You... YOU SICK BASTARD! You will not lay a hand on my wife or it will be the last thing you'll ever do."

"Big words coming from a prisoner. Haha! You make me laugh, Minato-san." He sneered while walking closer to him. The tired inspector was about to launch his attack but unfortunately, two of the goons who were supposed to be knocked out countered his attack, throwing Minato to the ground. The remaining people who were under the big man helped to keep the blonde down. Feeling restless, Minato tried his earnest to get out of his current predicament but he was too tired to fight them.

Kushina, who saw her battered husband, stared in shock and started shouting his name. The one grabbing her decided to close her mouth stopping her yelling completely.

The leader went near Minato, puts the muzzle at his head, and said "Say your prayers, Minato-san. Enjoy your stay in hell."

Kushina tried to scream to the top of her lungs but cannot due to the big hand that was blocking her mouth. Naruto was on a full-out crying. The whole group laughed at the family while the leader grinned as he was about to pull the trigger. Minato closed his eyes, cursing himself for being too weak to protect them. And for a split second, a gunshot echoed through the park.

_BANG!_

Meanwhile...

Shikaku and his team rushed when they heard shouts and groans. He pulled out his hand gun and covered himself from the trunk of a tree. He urged the twin brothers to guard their point in the central part of the park. They reached a small shed, beside a lamp post, and raised their weapons. The green haired younger brother was about to look behind the scene when suddenly a loud bang and a woman shrill boomed. All of the raised their guards as Shikaku readied the remaining team to take action immediately.

"Torune, Fu, and Takada, you take the northern flank while me, Yura, and Mu will go south. Wait for my signal to arrest them. Got that?"

"Hai, Shikaku-taichou." All of them responded.

"Now move out!"

They all went to their destinations while keeping the perpetrators to not notice their presence. Torune and Fu were situated under the bush north from where Minato and the goons where fighting while Takada was laying his back against the tree. Kaido and Kaito, who were behind the shed earlier went to their new position just west of Shikaku's position. The team leader was hiding behind the statue of Hashirama Senju, the founder of the Hidden Leaf. Mu crouched behind the old fountain and Yura hid behind the elevated plant box.

The pineapple-head lazy genius took a peek on what was happening and was astounded to his belief. He quickly learned that Minato was able to fend off eight people, one of them with a gun. He stared at him, giving the blonde a new found respect. He was too focused at the battle, he didn't realized earlier that Minato was actually looking at him. When Shikaku noticed the blonde, the two nodded silently, seemingly knowing what they will do._  
_

"Mu! Yura! Get ready." He ordered softly, causing the two men to nod affirmatively.

When the team leader went back, he saw Minato down to the ground while the leader kept going closer to him, pulling the gun to his head. Shikaku swiftly called Yura as silent as possible "Yura, twelve o'clock. Shoot the gun of the man. We execute the entrapment operation in my go. Get ready. Relay that order to others."

Mu readied his gun while sending the message to other members. Yura, on the other hand, quickly aimed his handgun to the big man's hand. Being a skilled sharpshooter, Shikaku trusted the officer his accuracy of taking of the dangerous weapon without killing the assailant.

_"Any minute now.." _The scarred man waited for the right moment to proceed. And when the leader was finished with his rant and was about to pull the trigger, completely relaxed, Shikaku signaled with his hands, making Mu, Torune, Fu, and Kaido to stand up, and Yura to press the trigger.

_BANG! _

The gun the big guy lost his grip with the gun and accidentally pulled the trigger. Fortunately, no one got hurt. The whole team got out of their hiding spots and aimed their guns towards the group, who was still stunned by the development of the situation. Shikaku shouted while his men took care of helping Minato, Kushina, and baby Naruto "Hands up! You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and if you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to represent you. You can choose to exercise these rights at anytime."

All of them cursed their luck as they slowly started raising their hands up. The police took out their handcuffs and placed it to their wrists. The big man who was once holding Kushina went to the ground, being thrown down by the twins. Shikaku lined them up as other reinforcements started to come inside. Minato sat beside Kushina, who was still nursing the little blonde, and whispered "Hey."

The redheaded mother smiled a bit before leaning for a light kiss. Naruto was now feeding on his bottle, almost sleepy from all the events that unfolded. Shikaku went near the couple and gave a salute "Inspector Minato Namikaze, we would like to give you a ride to the station to submit your statement."

The blonde man smiled and gave a salute back "Sure, Shikaku-san. We'll be inside the van for a moment."

After a few minutes, every suspect was inside the van. Minato, Kushina, and Naruto rode inside Shikaku and Takada's car. All of the drivers started their engines and began driving back to the station. Along the way, Minato and the scarred man would engage in talks, from missions to jokes and stories. Above their profession, the two were close friends. Though the blonde was younger than him, his intelligence was on par with his. As a matter of fact, Minatao has been dubbed by colleagues as 'Shikaku's eternal shougi rival'.

The convoy was about to pass a flyover when they were blocked by a line of men, looking quite similar to the ones they've captured, armed with assault rifles. All of them pressed break and tried to swerve their way back but it was too late. They started firing at the vehicles. Minato covered Kushina while she covered Naruto. Takada took five shots to the face, immediately killing him that caused the car to tumble over. The others weren't so lucky. The twins took three bullets on their abdomen area, which was miraculously deflected by the Kevlar jacket they wore. Kaido whispered "Play dead, brother."

Fu and Torune recieved numerous shots since they were the first car on the convoy. The car went off the railing, falling down to the concrete ground with fiery ablaze. The van, meanwhile, stopped. Yura and Mu went out of the van and fired upon them. The guys retaliated with gunshots, making the two to completely back down. Four big guys from the group then quickly rushed to the van and opened the lock. They've freed their comrades with a smile on their faces. The leader went out and grumbled "Took you long enough, though."

A man on a wheelchair rolled his way towards him and asked "So, your mission?"

"They're inside the captain's car. I think he's barely alive, considering the brawl." He grinned.

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

_**This is the story of two heroes...**_

******~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

They were mere meters away from the car where their target is when they heard the hovering sound of two attack helicopters. They took their aim up and saw the choppers coming down for the attack. They were shooting it with bullets but it wasn't enough. The first wave of bullets from it's machine guns killed almost half of them. The leader of the gang was about to yell to retreat but they heard numerous sirens. That made the whole group to quickly get inside their cars and sped off the road.

The whole chase took an hour but they lost sight of them when they get out of the road and started driving inside the deep forest. They would hunt them on foot but it was too dark and the assailants probably knew where they were going. So, they've aborted the chase.

Meanwhile, the paramedics team learned that Minato, Kushina and Shikaku were in critical condition. Each of them had at least three bullets inside them. They quickly rushed them, together with Naruto to the nearest hospital. For hours, the best surgeons tried their very best to save all of them, but sadly, Minato and Kushina died. Fortunately, Shikaku had managed to survive and was now inside the ICU ward.

But before they were admitted inside the surgery room, Minato had hoarsely whispered to Hiruzen, who quickly went to the hospital when he learned their condition, "N-Naruto... P-*cough*-Please t-... take good care of h-him *cough*"

And when the news got to him, he stared in shock. His most reliable asset. The one who he deemed to chose as the next chief. The man who Hiruzen was close with, dead. He went back to his knees, buried his face on his palms, and began to cry silently. Minato had so much potential. And all of that was wasted on his death. He was now blaming himself for being too reckless.

It took him time before he rose his wrinkled face. He was now facing the glass window of a room with a baby blonde boy resting. Hiruzen played his apprentice's last wish over and over. He sighed and began to whisper to himself:

_"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki. I'm very sorry for your mother and father. And what's worse is that I'm partly at fault. But no matter what, I'll fulfill your father's wish. I'll make you as good as Minato. Naruto, I know and believe that you can be like him, and possibly even greater. Naruto, you'll finish what your father has started. You'll become... a hero." _

**~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

**_This is the story of two heroes who gave up their lives for their child..._**

**_The child that will one day, be the brightest light the world will ever see..._**

**_This is their story..._**

**_Now, it's time for his._**

******~* xXx *~* oOo *~* xXx *~**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yes! I'm done. :)

So for those who are curious, the Japanese Police Force Ranking system is:

**Senior Superintendent  
Superintendent  
Inspector  
Assistant Police Inspector  
Sergeant  
Officer**

And yes, updates would be somewhere in mid-February.

So, did you like it? Leave a review to let me know! :) Thanks for reading :D

**_+Jiraiya-samaFTW (YEAH BABY!)_**


End file.
